tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
BENLINUS' Survivor: Thailand
Chuay Gahn Sook Jai Choochai|gold}}}}Survivor: Thailand is the third season of the new generation Season of Benlinus' Survivor. It was aired from January 23, 2012 - February 6, 2012 on Tengaged. It was set in Ko Tarutao in Thailand. The two initial tribes were Chuay Gahn (ช่วยกัน "to help one another") and Sook Jai (สุขใจ "Happy Heart"). This season fetured two hidden immunity idols which were hidden in each camp. In the eighth episode, the two tribes merged into the Choochai tribe. This season featured "The Pearl" twist. When a survivor was voted out he/she would give another player a black or white pearl, if the survivor was given a white pearl it would mean that a vote cast against them would be voided at the next tribal, if a survivor is given a black pearl it would add one vote to their tally at the next tribal council. This season also featured the mutiny, if a castaway wanted he/she could jump ship and join the other tribe for the rest of the game... but no one accepted the offer. Thirteen episodes were aired, a live reunion/interview with BENLINUS after the finale. The winner, Punx193, was revealed on February 6, 2012, where he defeated XJamzX by a vote of 4-3. Ofl1998, Punx193, EliOrtiz1234, Smiley20 and XJamzX all returned for All Stars where they placed 17th, 14th, 9th and 5th respectively. XJamzX went on to become the Sole Survivor of All Stars. Contestants * Because Gaiaphage Played The Hidden Immunity Idol 6 Votes Against Him Did Not Count The Game Episodes 'Episode #1 "We Need To Up Our Game"' A Brand New Adventure Started In Ko Tarutao Thailand Where 16 Survivors Joined The New Season. They Were Split Into Two Tribes, Sook Jai Wearing Purple And Chuay Gahn Wearing Orange. At The First Challenge Sook Jai Were Crushed By Chuay Gahn Sending Them To The First Tribal Council. At Chuay Gahn An Alliance Was Formed Between Gaiaphage, XJamzX, Punx193, Aerothunder and Smiley20. EliOrtiz1234 Was Added As a Sixth Vote Leaving KindlyCruel1 and Chrystina On The Outs. On Sook Jai Suitman13, NorthCarolinaDogwood, Ofl1998, Manalord and Justdontevictme Started An Alliance Of Five. At Chuay Gahn Camp Gaiaphage Was Lucky Enough To Find The Hidden Immunity Idol With Only One Clue. At Tribal Council The Survivors Learnt Of The Pearl Twist. Once a Player Is Voted Out They'll Give Someone a White Or Black Pearl. If Given a White Pearl You'll Lose a Vote Against You At Your Next Tribal. If Given a Black Pearl You'll Gain a Vote Against You At The Next Tribal Council You Attend. When The Votes Came In Sook Jai Voted Out Sawfan1 Due To Being Their Weakest Member. Manalord Was Given a Black Pearl Putting a Vote To His Name At His Next Tribal. 'Episode #2 "Bye, Wont Miss You"' Sook Jai Returned To Camp Not Too Bothered About Losing Sawfan1. The Tribe Decided That If They Were To Win Challenges They'd Need To Go In Strong And Give It Their All As Chuay Gahn Were Tough Players. At The Challenge Members Of Chuay Gahn Clashed, Mostly Aerothunder and Gaiaphage Who Seemed To Be Pushing Other Members Like EliOrtiz1234 and XJamzX Back. Punx193 Had a Go At EliOrtiz1234 And XJamzX For This Which Only Made Things Worse. The Clashing Of Chuay Gahn Meant Sook Jai Would Be Able To Push Ahead And Pull Off a Win Sending Chuay Gahn To Tribal Council. At Tribal Council Chuay Gahn Felt The Friction Between Aerothunder and Gaiaphage Would Hold The Tribe Back. But They Put Their Differences Behind Them And Voted Out Their Weakest Member Chrystina Who Gave a White Pearl To XJamzX. 'Episode #3+4 "Double Whammy"' Chuay Gahn Returned To Camp And Felt That Their Loss Was a Slip Up And Nothing Major. At Sook Jai The Tribe Felt They Had To Prove Themselves Again After Being Called The "Weaker" Tribe. Before The Challenge Everyone Was Given The Chance To Mutiny From Their Tribe But No One Took The Offer And Remained Where They Originally Were. The Tribes Arrived At The Challenge And Learnt It Was a Double Elimination. Two People Would Win Immunity And One Tribe Would Win a Reward Of Immunity Idol Clues. The Challenge Showed Strong Players And In The End It Was Punx193 Who Came Out On Top For Chuay Gahn and Suitman13 For Sook Jai. Chuay Gahn Won The Reward But Didn't Know They Were Not Needed As Gaiaphage Had The Hidden Idol. At Chuay's Tribal The Tribe Turned On The Outcast Kindlycruel1 Who Also Gave a White Pearl To XJamzX. For Sook Jai The Black Pearl For Manalord Didn't Effect Him As His Alliance Looked Out For Him. The Tribe Turned On Justdontevictme As He Was The Most Inactive And His Alliance Felt He Wasnt Needed Any More. He Gave a White Pearl To Manalord. Both Tribes Were Left With 6 Members. 'Episode #5 "What Complete Bullshit!"' Sook Jai Returned To Camp And Felt Worried As Manalord, FunkyBike1 and Jaylen23 Were Inactive And Wouldnt Show To Challenges. At Chuay Gahn The Tribe Came Back Feeling Strong As They Felt The Majority Of Their Members Would Be Active. At The Challenge Sook Jai Had Problems As They Needed 4 For The Challenge But Only Suitman13, Ofl1998 and Northcarolinadogwood Turned Up Putting Them At a Disadvantage. But In The End Sook Jai Managed To Pull Ahead And Came Out With Immunity. At Chuay Gahn Punx193 Was Angry That Many Were Floating On Sook Jai And Told People Openley He'd Target Them Once Merge Came. Chuay Gahn Were Worried As They'd Have To Vote Out One Of Their Own Alliance Members. At Sook Jai Suitman13 Found The Hidden Immunity Idol Putting Him In a Power Position. Suitman13 Was Worried Because Ofl1998 Was Becoming a Threat So He Felt He'd Need To Take Him Out Early Merge Period Or After Chuay Gahn Were All Out. At Chuay Gahn's Tribal EliOrtiz1234 Felt They Should Vote Out Aerothunder As He Was Not Hugely Active At This Point And Him Clashing With Gaiaphage Was a Problem. But The Tribe Decided To Stick To The Original 5 And Voted Out EliOrtiz1234 Who Gave a Black Pearl To Punx193 As He Left. 'Episode #6 "Im Coming After You!"' Chuay Gahn Returned To Camp Now Worried That Their Game Could Be Destroyed With Another Loss. Punx193 Again Made It Known He'd Be Going After Manalord, Jaylen23 and Funkybike1 If They Made The Merge As He Felt They Were Floating. At Sook Jai Suitman13, Northcarolinadogwood and Ofl1998 Knew They Had Control But Felt They Were Carrying The Other Tribe Members. At Chuay Gahn Gaiaphage Felt He Had Control And Would Try To Work Something Out If They Merged Down In Numbers. At The Challenge Chuay Gahn's Luck Got Worse When They Experienced Another Defeat To a Lucky Sook Jai. At Tribal Council Gaiaphage Turned The Alliance On Aerothunder Who Became The Sixth Person Voted Out In a 4-1-1 Vote. As Aerothunder Left He Handed a Black Pearl To His Enemy Gaiaphage. 'Episode #7 "There's The Door, Leave"' Chuay Gahn Returned To Camp And Were Worried Of a Merge. Sook Jai Were Living Well And Didnt Seem To Be Worried About The Chance Of Merging. At The Challenge The Tribes Learnt a Merge Wasnt Happening And They'd Have To Carry On As Tribes. At The Challenge Ofl1998 Had a Breakdown And Claimed The Game To Be Rigged For Chuay Gahn, He Began To Get Rude And Went Out Of Control. Chuay Gahn Won The Challenge And Ofl1998 Was Removed From The Game. He Was Eventually Let Back In After He Swore To Control Himself. At Sook Jai's Tribal Ofl1998 Showed a Change In Character And The Tribe Came Together To Vote Out Their Weaker Members. But Northcarolinadogwood Felt They Should Vote Funkybike1 Out Over Jaylen23 As Jaylen23 Was Becoming More Active. But The Others Didn't Agree With Her And Voted Out Jaylen23. He Gave a White Pearl To Suitman13 As He Left. 'Episode #8 "Internet Can Be a Bitch Sometimes"' Sook Jai Returned To Camp And Were Not Feeling Bad About Voting Out Jaylen23. Although Northcarolina Worried That Funkybike1 and Manalord's Inactivity Would Cost Them If a Merge Was Coming. At Chuay Gahn Gaiaphage Felt He Was Running The Show, But What He Didn't Know Was XJamzX Was Plotting His Downfall. At The Challenge The Tribes Learnt Of a Merge Which Brought Joy To Some, But Anxiety To Others. Ofl1998 Came Out With Immunity. At The New Choochai Camp Suitman13 Felt He Wouldnt Go Because Of His White Pearl Meaning Chuay Gahn Would Not Have a Chance If They Voted Him. Sook Jai Decided To Go After Chuay Gahn's "Leader" Gaiaphage As He Had a Black Pearl To His Name So It Wouldnt Matter About Funkybike1's Self Vote. But Stupidly Sook Jai Didn't Think Of Hidden Idols. Smiley20 Tricked Sook Jai Into Thinking He Was Flipping So He Could Give Gaiaphage Info. They Told Smiley20 To Vote For Gaiaphage And Smiley20 Told Gaiaphage. At Tribal Gaia Played His Idol Making Sook Jai Look Like Idiots, Smiley20 Voted With Sook Jai So They Wouldn't Suspect He Was a Mole. Although Punx193 Tried To Vote Out Manalord The Rest Of His Tribe Voted Northcarolinadogwood Meaning She'd Be The First Jury Member. 'Episode #9 "Tables Turn"' The Merged Choochai Tribe Returned To Camp. Sook Jai Were Now Worried As The Tables Were Turning. The Sook Jai Members Tried To Throw Smiley20 Under The Bus But Failed As Gaiaphage, Punx193 and XJamzX Knew Smiley20 Was Going To Be a Mole. At The Challenge It Was Suitman13 Who Won Immunity. Ofl1998 Was Worried He'd Be The Next To Go But Chuay Gahn Took Care Incase An Idol Was Played So Decided To Target Manalord As They Believed He Wouldnt Have An Idol. Chuay Gahn Managed To Use Sook Jai's Inactivity Against Them And Manalord Was Voted Out Of The Game Now Leaving The Tribes 4-3 In Chuay Gahn's Favour. The Tables Had Really Turned. 'Episode #10 "Now Do I Facepalm?"' Choochai Returned To Camp And Sook Jai Felt Nervous. Ofl1998 Felt He Was On His Own As Suitman13 Was Looking Out For Himself Aswell And FunkyBike1 Was Dead Weight. Ofl1998 Felt He Needed Immunity Or He Was Going Home. At The Challenge Ofl1998 Went In With Everything He Had Left And Pulled It Off Coming Out With Immunity. Chuay Gahn Now Had To Go After Suitman13 Who Maybe Had An Idol Or FunkyBike1 Who Would Be Too Inactive To Play An Idol. Suitman13 Felt Chuay Gahn Would Come After Him So Planned On Playing His Idol. Suitman13 And Ofl1998 Felt The Idol Would Void Votes For Suitman13 Meaning They Could Blindside Punx193. When The Votes Came In It Wasnt Suitman13 Who Needed The Idol, It Was FunkyBike1 Who Was Sent Home In a Shock Leaving Suitman13 and Ofl1998 The Last Two Sook Jai Standing. 'Episode #11 "Death By Kittens"' Suitman13 and Ofl1998 Knew They'd Be Enemies Now As They'd Have To Compete For Immunity As One Would Go Home Either Way. Chuay Gahn Were Sitting Calm And Gaiaphage Felt He Had The Game In His Hands. Little Did He Know Punx193 and XJamzX Were Putting Together a Plan To Take Him Out. At The Challenge It Was No Battle On Ofl1998's Side As He Got Caught Up Playing With Kittens. Punx193 Came Out With The Necklace Which Gave Suitman13 and Ofl1998 Hope The Other Would Go. Suitman13 and Ofl1998 Both Decided To Vote Together As There Was No Need To Turn On Each Other. In The End The Chuay Gahn Alliance Decided To Vote Off Suitman13 Who Seemed To Have a Better Strategic Play Then Ofl1998. He Left In a 4-2 Vote Becoming The Fourth Member Of The Jury. 'Episode #12 "Go To Hell"' At Choochai Ofl1998 Felt Like a Dead Man As He Had No More Allies And Was The Last Member Of Sook Jai. Gaiaphage Became More Cocky Feeling He Had Power Which Got XJamzX and Punx193 Steps Closer To Blindsiding Him. At The Challenge It Was Smiley20 Who Came Out With Immunity. Smiley20 and Gaiaphage Both Knew What To Do At Tribal And Continued To Believe Ofl1998 Would Go Home. XJamzX and Punx193 Approached Ofl1998 With The Plan To Blindside Gaiaphage and Ofl1998 Was Quick To Accept The Offer But Wasnt Sure If They'd Truley Do It. As The Votes Were Read Gaiaphage Watched In Horror As Two Of His Allies Stabbed Him In The Back... Gaiaphage Wished Them a Nice Time In Hell As He Left Becoming The First Chuay Gahn Member To Be Voted Out Post Merge. Smiley20 Now Was a Lone Player And Was The Now Vulnerable One.